Wedding Crashers
by idiotofthevillage
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decide to crash Amy and Shadow's wedding.
1. The News

"Sonic, wait up," Amy was chasing Sonic again. Sonic couldn't help thinking that she had gotten faster since he had last saw her one year ago.

SMACK!

Sonic had just turned a corner and ran right into a tree. Amy had cornered him.

"Sonic," Amy said, holding her hammer threateningly, "I have to tell you something."

"Look Amy, I'm not marrying you," Sonic said.

"It's not that, Sonic, it's-"

It's not?"

"No, I wanted to tell you that I got engaged last night."

"Don't tell me it was you who paid Knuckles to get me drunk last night," Sonic said, frightened.

"No, but that was pretty funny though. I'm engaged to Shadow instead."

"O.O… Er, Amy, why would you marry that wannabe hedgehog Shadow?"

SMACK!

"Don't call him that!" Amy had hit Sonic with her hammer. "He proposed to me this morning."

Why though, I thought he didn't like you."

"Well, something kinda happened ten months ago, and we wanted to get married before anyone found out."

"X . X"

"That's why I was chasing you. I wanted to tell you that you're invited to the wedding."

"And," said a voice from behind them, "I wanted you to be my best man."

They turned around and saw Shadow, carrying what looked like a miniature Shadow, with pink quills instead of red.

"Ooooo, there's little Maria," Amy said, taking the baby hedgehog from Shadow.

BEEP-BEEP!

Shadow took out a Nextel from his 'pocket' and flipped it open.

"Where you at" A voice came from the phone.

"I'm talking to Sonic right now Eggman, why?"

"Nothing, I just like saying that," Eggman said, and hung up.

"So what do you say, Sonic," Shadow asked.

"Sure, I'll be your best man, Shadow."

"Good, the wedding starts in a week."

Please review and I'll add another chapter.


	2. The Plan

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Tails, wake up!" Sonic was pounding on Tails' door for another ten minutes until he finally opened it. "Finally, what took you so long?"

"I had to get dressed."

o.0

"What is it anyway?"

"We gotta get up to Angel Island and talk to Knuckles. I'll explain on the way there."

-- Angel Island --

"Knuckles, where are you?" Sonic and Tails were flying all over Angel Island looking for Knuckles, and finally found him as Hyper Knuckles, torturing some baby chao.

"Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Uh, Knuckles, can we have a word?"

"Huh," Knuckles turned and looked at Sonic and Tails, "Oh, Sonic. Look, about last night, I"—

"Don't worry, Knuckles, it's not that."

"Well then what is it," he asked, transforming back into his original form.

Sonic told Knuckles the story of how Amy and Shadow were engaged, of how Shadow wanted Sonic to be his best man, and of course, about baby Maria.

"WHAT THE HECK, ARE THEY CRAZY?" Knuckles was screaming.

"No, but Sonic is," Tails said.

"Whadaya mean I'm Crazy?"

"You want to crash their wedding Sonic."

"Crash Amy and Shadow's wedding," Knuckles asked, "Okay, I'm in."

"Yeah," Sonic exclaimed.

"What?" Tails was staring at Knuckles as if he had just found out that he was an echidna. "You're gonna go along with this too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So are you in too Tails?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"It's settled then," Sonic said, "we start planning tomorrow at the Master Emerald Shrine."

((Don't worry, Chapter 3 will be about four times as long as this  ))


	3. The Wedding

((As promised, here's a nice, long chapter.))

All week, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles planned how they were going to crash Amy and Shadow's wedding. By the end of the week, they thought they had a pretty good plan.

"All right guys," Sonic said, the night before the wedding, "Lets all go and get some rest for tomorrow."

With that, he departed, Tails following behind him since he had to fly him down to Mobius.

-- The Next Day –

There was a big commotion among the church. It seemed that everyone in Mobius had showed up to see the wedding.

"Oh no," Amy shouted, "where's the priest?"

A loud murmuring filled the foyer.

"I'll be your priest!" A voice came form the door. Everyone turned to look, but only saw Knuckles.

"Since when are you a priest, Knuckles," Amy asked.

"Since precisely 2:13 a.m. this morning," he said.

"But"—

He'll do Amy, its okay," Shadow said from behind her.

_CRASH!_

"What the?" Amy walked towards the kitchen door, pushed it open, and gasped.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails was standing in the middle of the floor, looking twice his size, and covered in chocolate. "Chocolate is good, chocolate is your friend, you **_WILL_** give in to the power of the triple chocolate! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh Shadow, what will we do now? We don't have a wedding cak… Wait, you got a triple chocolate wedding cake?"

Yeah. Why?"

Wedding cake is supposed to be white!"

"Oh, sorry," Shadow said, starring at the hammer Amy was now gripping.

"Okay, let's just get on with the wedding people," Sonic's voice came.

Everything was in place in the sanctuary. Everyone was waiting for the music so Amy could come in.

The organ sounded, and the doors swung open.

"Whoa whoa, wait, hold it!" Knuckles was glaring at the organist. "You call that music?" He took a gun from under the podium, and shot the old lady. "Yo Eminem, get up here" Just then, Eminem got up from one of the pews, walked over to where the old lady lay dead, and started rapping '_Here Comes the Bride'_.

"Okay Amy, you can come in now," Knuckles said.

Amy glared at Knuckles, but came in. Once there, Knuckles spoke.

"Hey Sonic, you got the ring?"

"Yeah, here," Sonic said. He got up and handed Knuckles an oddly shaped ring.

Knuckles did the wedding in his own odd way. Finally, he asked, "Does anyone know why these two shouldn't get married?"

"Oh, oh, me, I know, pick me, pick me!" Sonic was hopping up and down with his hand in the air.

"Yes Sonic?"

"'Cause that ring I gave them was actually a bomb."

"Aaaaaggghhh!" Amy grabbed the ring and threw it at Eminem. It hit him in the forehead and blew up.

"Then where's the real ring?" Shadow glared at Sonic.

"I dunno," he said casually, "but give me a sec and I'll be back with the perfect ring."

With that, Sonic sped out the door. In a couple of seconds, he was back, holding a box of Burger King Onion Rings. "See," he said, taking one from the box, "It's the perfect ring. It smells good, looks good, and even tastes good."

-.- "Sonic, you're a moron."

"No I'm not!"

With that, they started fighting. Everything was being wrecked, and Amy started sobbing. Shadow ran up to her.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"My sob wedding sob is sob RUINED!"

((Okay, it isn't as long as I thought it would be, but it'll be finished by tomorrow probably. Please Review. ))

PS:

(\/)  
('.') This is Bunny. Copy and paste Bunny into your  
(")(") forum signatures to help him gain world domination.


End file.
